Big Time Surprise
Big Time Surprise Title reference is the sixth episode in Season 3 of Big Time Rush. It is the 55th episode overall. It aired on September 22 2012 alongside Big Time Decision Plot Kendall has to deal with Lucy's ex-boyfriend Beau .Plot Reference Kendall with the help of Carlos James and Logan is gonna ask Lucy out on a date but on the way to her apartment Kendall and the guys find Lucy with her handsome ex-boyfriend Beau, who intends to win her back Griffin plans to embark on a corporate espionage mission and he wants Logan and Carlos to help him. James and Jett argue over who is hotter. Kendall with the help of James Camille and Jett try to prove to Lucy that Beau is still gonna break Lucy's heart. After proving to Lucy that Beau hasn't changed Kendall is pushed on an elevator with her so they can talk. In the elevator, Kendall and Lucy share their first kiss. As the elevator door opens, it is revealed that Jo has returned shocking everyone. Subplot Logan and Carlos help Gustavo kidnap Griffin. When Gustavo tells them to kidnap Griffin Logan and Carlos want their own solo albums in return. (Logan's - Logalishish and Carlos' - Carlos Alone) When they do kidnap Griffin, they accidentally trap him in a recycling dumpster headed for the recycling center. When Logan and Carlos get to the recycling center they look through all of the recycling bins and they don't find Griffin. When they get back to Rocque Records they find griffin telling Logan Carlos Kelly and Gustavo that he had a GPS microchip implanted in his head. After they see that Griffin is safe they do their solo record dance and Gustavo says their not getting solo records and Logan and Carlos trap him in a dumpster. Mrs. Knight and Katie try to figure out who's back on New Town High. They tried to contact Jett's co-star but, she caught them on Jett's computer and plans on calling the police. At the end, they find out it was Jo Taylor who was back. Trivia *Jett Stetson appears in this episode. *Big Time Surprise may count as a special just like Big Time Break-Up. *Jo Taylor (Katelyn Tarver) makes a return in this episode. **Menendez Joe tweeted a pic of Jo and Kendall playing hockey on a future episode. **Jo returns in this episode so this episode is the one that was known by fans as Big Time Jo Returns. **Kendall Schmidt has given hints and has said in multiple interviews that Jo may return in Season 3 but his character, Kendall Knight, might have a new girlfriend by then. *This episode is similar to Guide to: Tests and When You Like Someone That Is Going Out With Someone Else from Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide another show of Scott Fellow's. *In this episode, it's revealed that Jo returns to film her show, New Town High after leaving it in Big Time Break-Up. *This is the second episode to have a girl to show her stomach on camera (Camille). *Griffin stated he has a GPS microchip planted inside his head. It is a parody of the iCarly character, Freddie Benson. *This is the second time James dresses up as a girl. The first time was in Big Time Prom Kings. *This is the first episode to premiere on Nickelodeon Asia by itself. (premiered 14th February 2013) *The outfit that James wears in this episode is just like the same outfit he wore in the music video of Any Kind of Guy, the brown sleeves but unlike in the music video, no necktie. Cast *Malese Jow as Lucy Stone *Bryan Lillis as Beau *Katelyn Tarver as Jo Taylor *Matt Riedy as Griffin *David Cade as Jett Stetson *Erin Sanders as Camille *Challen Cates as Mrs. Knight *Darren Norris as Buddha Bob Song Featured *Elevate Quotes :Kendall: I am on my way to officially ask Lucy out on a date. :Logan: Wait, you still haven't asked her out yet? What's taking you so long? :Kendall: I don't know. It just seems like every time I'm about to ask her out, there's a... complication. ---- :Katie: So that's the surprise ending! :Katie, Mrs. Knight, & Buddha Bob: Jo's back! Photo Gallery Video Gallery Big Time Rush Fall Season Promo|Big Time Rush Fall Season Promo Big Time Surprise "Get A Date" Clip|Big Time Surprise Clip 1 06 306 Category:Videos Category:Episodes about Kucy Category:Episodes about Jendall Category:Episodes with Jett Category:Episodes with Lucy